


Breakfast in Bed

by CryptidBane (Impetus)



Series: Incubus Verse [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fratboy Alec, Incubus Magnus, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impetus/pseuds/CryptidBane
Summary: It’s been a couple months since Halloween, and Magnus can’t help indulging himself.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Incubus Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818190
Comments: 11
Kudos: 190





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Some more incubus verse for @CaroNayha on Twitter!
> 
> Related to Dietary Restrictions, but can 100% be ready on its own!  
> I hope you enjoy!

Since Halloween, Magnus’ life has been nothing short of gluttonous. 

Every morning he sucks Alec dry, grateful as always to swallow down Alec’s morning wood. He drinks his fill, in moans and shudders and pleas of soft, desperate, _Magnus_. Watery eyes that stare down at him as he hollows his cheeks and waits.

Magnus’ wings spread behind him, his restraint slipping as his eyes shift from brown to gold, the soft end of his tail lavishing Alec’s balls. Magnus can’t imagine being bound to anyone else. 

No one sings for him like Alec does. The way Alec’s back arches, the determined grasp of broad hands. Everything Alec does is art. Every moment they spend together, Alec paints Magnus’ heart in vibrant colors, bright strokes over the black of Magnus’ long-lost faith in love.

Magnus has always been greedy. But it’s not greed that fuels him now. It’s pride—love—because he fought for this. He almost _died_ for this. And he can’t get enough.

Alec, to his credit, is always more than willing to feed his boyfriend. Even if it means fucking at five in the morning.

The touch of hot skin keeps Magnus grounded against the cool morning air. Fingers grip his hips, just on the right side of too tight, gasps for air kept low to keep from waking anyone else in the house. Not that it means much, considering the incessant squeaking from Alec’s rickety bed frame. Jace bangs on the shared wall. Magnus laughs as Alec grunts, lifts a fist and bangs back. 

Alec’s other hand moves up to Magnus’ shoulder and into the roots of his hair. He tugs gently, urging Magnus to lean down so they can kiss. Magnus’ hands grasps for the bedsheets as Alec fucks up into slick heat.

Magnus’ nails catch on the linens before he finally reaches up to grasp Alec’s wobbly headboard. The hollow metal slaps against the wall with every thrust of Alec’s hips. 

Alec’s breath catches as Magnus’ feathers tickle his legs, always surprised by the sensation despite how long they’ve been together now. They’ve tried a variety of things, toys, bondage, ye olde missionary, sex in a pool—Alec was horrified when they got caught by the lifeguard and banned—but Magnus’ favorite is riding Alec as hard as he can until Alec comes. 

Magnus lives for this, literally. It’s not just the act of sex that satiates him anymore.

What really matters is the fervor, the warmth of Alec’s touch, the way Alec comes unraveled beneath him. The way Alec’s head rolls back like his life depends on the connection between them as Magnus bounces up and down on his erection.

“You’re so handsome like this,” Magnus breathes. His voice catches as Alec’s cock drives even deeper inside of him. “So beautiful.” He grinds down, watches as Alec’s eyes, half-lidded, dance over him ardently. “Precious.”

Alec shudders beneath the praise. Sweat glistens in the pockets of Alec’s muscles, his lips drawn tight beneath the bite of his teeth. He looks like everything Magnus imagines an angel would look like. 

Angels and demons don’t mix often, only in times of war, and Magnus is young. But he’s heard stories. Stories about righteous winged assholes. Holy. Untouchable. Gorgeous.

Alec is all of those things and more. Well, except for winged. Though Alec would look hot as fuck with wings. Magnus sucks in air as Alec thrusts up into him.

“You with me?” Alec asks.

Magnus nods. “Of course, darling.” 

“Good,” Alec says. His voice is grounding. It tethers Magnus to this plane, keeps Magnus from breaking apart. He tweaks Magnus’ nipples. His grin, wolfish, makes Magnus feel like Alec is the one feasing, devouring the energy that comes from the merging of souls.

Alec’s callused hands slide down Magnus’ hot back, squeezing Magnus’ ass before settling on Magnus’ legs. The firm grip keeps Magnus’ pinned as Alec grunts with effort. 

Magnus keens, high in his throat as Alec’s nails dig into the meat of his thighs. He rises and falls with every beat of his heart. Wanting _more_ , anything that Alec will give him. 

There’s nothing but promise left, burning away all of Magnus’ thoughts until there’s nothing but Alec. 

“I love you,” Alec murmurs. His chest heaves with every breath. He’s sweaty, some spit shining on his chin, and his words well up in Magnus’ chest, filling every corner of Magnus’ being.

Satiating Magnus, feeding Magnus.

Loving Magnus.

Magnus comes with a gasp. He slumps, taking in Alec’s scent, still dulled by sleep. His arms drape over Alec’s shoulders as Alec sits up. The movement slams the bed against the wall as he chases Magnus over the edge. It’s thrilling, strangely vulnerable. Being fucked with love.

Alec comes with a low growl, his hips snapping forward even after he fills Magnus to the brim.

“Shut the fuck up in there,” Jace yells, the thin wall barely muffling the sound of his voice. “It’s not even six in the fucking morning, asshole.”

Another voice echoes through the murky sunrise. 

“Shut up, Jace,” Simon shouts from across the hall. “I’m trying to sleep.”

“Tell them to shut up,” Jace hollers back. “I’m not the one blowing someone’s back out at the asscrack of dawn.”

Magnus snorts as he lifts off of Alec’s cock. Come drips from his ass. He reaches a hand down to scoop it back in. Waste not want not. The heady satisfaction sends shivers up his spine. His tail writhes in the air, and he lets out a satisfied sigh.

Alec gulps audibly. He pulls Magnus back down toward him, teeth grazing the hot skin of Magnus’ neck. 

“If you keep doing that, I won’t be able to leave.”

Magnus grins. His teeth sharpen, the instinct to have _more_ singing through every cell in his body. But Alec is human, and he needs to go to class because he has his finals at the end of the month, and Magnus is content. He doesn’t need any more than this. Magnus moves up and away from Alec’s tempting mouth. 

“Go get cleaned up while I get some coffee going. I’m sure Jace will be more amicable once he’s had some caffeine.” He slaps Alec’s ass, magicking away the last bits of slick come on his thighs to prevent Alec from reaching out and seducing Magnus back into his grasp. He’s eaten enough, even if he wants more. It’s so hard to keep himself from giving into Alec. Impossible, really.

Oh, how the tables have turned.

Alec groans, hands stroking the backs of Magnus’ thighs, “Why must you talk about Jace right after sex,” he asks, frustrated. He scrubs at his eyes. His skin, still soft and warm in the morning hours stretches, begging Magnus to lick and _consume._ Magnus pries himself from Alec’s grasp. 

“We have to get things done somehow, and if talking about the ultimate buzzkill will do the trick, then why not?” Magnus lays on his side now, unable to fight the desire to touch as he runs reverent fingers over Alec’s chest and shoulder.

“Well, I definitely won’t get anything done if I stay here,” Alec says. He sits up and slings his legs over the side of the bed. “I have to hit up my professor’s office hours before class. Are you going to be okay for the rest of the day?” He asks. He presses a kiss to Magnus’ forehead, then Magnus’ cheek, then Magnus’ lips. All in that order. Just like every morning.

“I’ll be just fine, darling.” Magnus tugs the blanket tighter around him. The satisfaction luring him into a comfortable sleep. He shakes it off. Alec needs breakfast, and he’ll be damned if he lets Alec starve when Alec cares so well for him. 

“Sounds good. I’m going to study at the library for a couple hours after class. Then I promised Jace I’d meet him at the MMA gym, so I’ll be back late.” Alec steals another kiss before getting ready to head to the showers. His cock hangs between his legs, glistening still, soft as he takes a towel from where it hangs behind the door. It twists easily around his hips. He grabs a black t-shirt and black jeans before slapping a fraternity baseball cap onto his sweaty curls. 

This happiness, even with asbestos riddled ceilings and shitty 300 thread count sheets, fills the space inside of Magnus that all incubi have. Magnus watches Alec bustle around their tiny room, content. 

Alec grabs his shower caddy from where it sits next to his weathered backpack, a green monstrosity that’s falling apart at the seams. He’s halfway out the door a sudden urge rises in Magnus’ chest. 

“I love you, Alexander.”

Alec pauses. Bright pink flushes across his cheeks. He tugs his cap lower over his face, then he raises his head to look Magnus straight in the eye, his gaze open, but still a little bit shy as he smiles. “I love you too,” Alec says. 

“French toast sound good?”

“French toast sounds perfect.”

Jace pounds on the wall again. “Get out of here already. Jesus Christ, this is worse than the fucking.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, I’d love to hear from you!  
> If you didn’t, then damn idk why you’re all the way down here.


End file.
